All for you
by LaynaPanda
Summary: Because if it was for her, he'll do the impossible. — Multiplechapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **MY BROTHER HAS TURNED ME INTO A DIRECTIONER. (He's always been one and he's almost a 16 year old boy, oh gosh. xD)  
I just had to say that because they're on my mind a lot, my boyfriend thinks I've gone nuts! My baby Naill also cried because idiots crashed his brother's wedding. NAAILL! D':

Anyways, here's a new NaLu One-shot(s)? x'D  
Yay, Yay, story time. C:

* * *

Because if you're in love and your girl asks you to do something you always find a way to try and do it.

"Hey, Natsu." Lucy said while sitting next to Natsu, the pink-haired guy turning to look at his girl. "Yeah?"

"If you touch your nose with your tongue than I'll give you a kiss." Natsu looked shocked over what she has said and scrunched his face up. "That's impossible!" He exclaimed, a sly smile coming to Lucy's lips. "Hmm, guess I'll take my lips and go somewhere else—"

"Wait babe! Give me a second!" Natsu suddenly shouted as he sat up, Lucy turning to watch him try and touch his nose with the tip of his tongue.

And Lucy couldn't help but laugh and love him endlessly because she knew that guy would do anything for her.

* * *

"Hey Luce?" Natsu asked as Lucy past him while he was in her living room, the blonde turning to look at him. "Hm?"

"If I fell would you catch me?"

"Of course," Lucy replied immediately, knowing the answer. Natsu just grinned at her till he was slowly moving closer to her. Before Lucy knew it, Natsu was falling _right towards her_.

The blonde panicked and as she held her arms out, shouting his name but he fell on top of her, the two now flat on the ground. "I thought you said you would catch me."

"Natsu, shut up."

* * *

"Daddy, do a hand-stand!" Nashi giggled as Natsu got off the couch, putting his palm against the coffee table to lift himself up on his palms, the pink-haired girl giggling loudly. "Now do a flip!" Without hesitation Natsu jumped in the air, doing a flip to land perfectly on his two feet. "Now—now drink tea, balance a book on your head and talk like a British person!"

"Nashi, don't you think your little ides are ridiculous—"

"Daddy!" Natsu sighed as he went on over to go get some tea and books, hearing his little girl's cheering.

He came back moments later holding books and tea, carefully balancing the books on his head as he started to sip tea. "Good morning, miss, lovely day we're having?"

"Now make a fire butterfly!" Natsu put the book and tea down, crouching down in front of his girl to make a fire butterfly on the palms of his hands, the girl squealing in happiness.

"Now do a bridge!" The dragon slayer bent backwards as his palms pressed against the floor, lifting his chest up in the air to make a bridge. "Now—"Nashi said but stopped once she heard the click of the door's lock unlocking, the two pink-haired mages turning to look at the opening door.

Nashi's face immediately brightened up as she ran on over to the blonde. "Momma, you're home!"

"Yeah, I'm home, sweetheart." Lucy smiled warmly, Natsu sitting on the floor to give her half a grin and a wave. "Hi Luce, welcome home." He said, the blonde throwing him a look. She walked past him and ignored him once again, the male sighing. Nashi looked at his father worryingly as she ran on over to him, grabbing his shoulders. "Daddy, one more!"

"Nashi, daddy is tired, maybe tomorrow."

"No, one more daddy, one more!"

"Fine, what is it?"

"Go kiss momma." Natsu blinked as he looked at his daughter who looked at him with those chocolate brown eyes of her, a frown appearing on his face. "Nashi, you know your mother and I are fighting and it's impossible—"

"Daddy, please." Nashi urged, giving him a nudge and Natsu sighed. He stood up as Nashi smiled at him, the male groaning silently. He slowly made his way to the kitchen as Nashi followed, the male poking his head in the doorway to see his wife putting the groceries away. "Go on," Nashi said as she gave her father's legs a gentle push, Natsu stumbling inside.

Lucy turned to face him as soon as she heard the sounds of feet behind her, her expression turning dark. She turned around and continued to ignore the, Natsu pouting and turning to look at his daughter, who pointed at her mother. "Nashi—"

"Go!" She whispered, hiding behind the doors as her mother turned to dig inside the bag. Nashi peeked on over again and pointed at her mother again, Natsu sighing as he walked on over to Lucy.

Fighting with her was bad enough; does his daughter really want him to get slapped?

Natsu stood behind Lucy as the blonde pulled out some ingredients from a bag, about to cook dinner for her family. She turned around and looked up at Natsu who stared right at her, her blank expression making it even harder for him to look at her. What happened to the love in her eyes every time she looked at him? Now every time she looks at it, it was hurt and anger.

"Can you move? I have to cook dinner," She spat, Natsu's heart shattering even more.

He was about to move but his sensitive ears picked up his daughter's words and he sighed, leaning in even more to push her against the counter. Lucy looked up at him with wide eyes, leaning back as he leaned in. "What are you—"

"Shut up," Natsu said before he grabbed her head in his large hands and kissed her on her lips.

When he thought she was going to push him away and slap him, she kissed him back. He was surprised but continued kissing her, missing the feeling of her lips against his.

When he pulled away, the two were breathless. "I'm sorry." Natsu muttered, looking at her with solemn eyes, the blonde reaching up to grab his face. "Shut up," She said before pulling him down to kiss him again.

His daughter was one sneaky little girl.

* * *

"Daddy, can we get a pet?" Nashi suddenly said one day at the dinner table, the dragon slayer and celestial mage looking at their daughter in confusion. "Pet?" Natsu echoed, an enthusiastic nod coming from her. "Why? We have Happy, he's like a pet."

"No, I want a dragon."

"A dragon?"

"Oh dear," Lucy sighed, shaking her head as she covered her face with her palm. Natsu's face soon turned into a huge grin. "Daddy told me how cool dragons are and I want one."

"That's impossible, we can't get a dragon."

"But momma . . . "

"No but's Nashi. Eat your dinner before it turns cold," Lucy said as the girl pouted, continuing to eat her food. And Natsu couldn't help but feel bad.

But he made it up to her by buying her a red plush dragon at the store the very next day.

And till this day, that girl is a full-grown woman and she still has it because it was the dragon her loving father has given her as a little girl.

* * *

"Hey Natsu," Lucy said as the two lay in a bed of grass, looking up the beautiful starry night sky. "Yeah?" He answered, giving her a glance as he watched a soft smile come to her lips. "Is it possible to give a 1,000 kisses in a day?"

"I think it's possible."

"They said it's impossible to,"

"Who said it's Impossible?"

"The internet." Natsu pursed his lips as he gave her a look, the blonde giving him a small smile. "Well, what do you think?"

"I think it's impossible." Lucy shrugged, her wrist being pulled by Natsu who gave her a grin. "Well then, come here so I can prove you wrong."

And that night, he has given her 1,001 kisses.

* * *

"Wah, I'm excited to go on this trip with the girls!" Lucy squealed as she started to pack for the trip with Erza, Levy, Lisanna, and Cana. They were going all the way across the world just because it was Lucy's birthday and it was girls only.

Lucy was excited but Natsu was sulking, watching his girl run around the room looking for the things she need for the trip. He didn't want her going—he wanted her home and with him but he couldn't keep her away like that, she wanted to go and if it made her happy, he'll allow her to go.

"Do you have to . . . I mean, can _I_ go too?"

"Natsu, you know it's impossible. Its girl's only." Natsu pouted and sighed, pulling the covers up to lie down on their head. "I'm going to sleep."

"Good night, Natsu." Lucy said as she continued to pack for her trip tomorrow. She knew he didn't want her going and felt bad but she really wanted to go and she couldn't do anything about it.

Surely he'll understand—she'll see in again in a month.

But she didn't go the next day because when she woke up, all ready to leave, she saw Natsu asleep in one of her suitcases. And she knew she couldn't leave him.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, I think I'm going to stop writing some. xD  
I'll add more onto it, it's so cuuuute! So, that's why I'm saying one-shot(s)

Stay in tune and thanks for reading, review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **WHY AM I WRITING SO FREAKING MUCH TODAY? D:

AND ABOUT NASHI AND THE FAMILY, AJKGWFLEWIU;  
Oh god, here it is. xD

* * *

"Natsu, we need to get something for Nashi's birthday." Lucy said as she realized her daughter's birthday was coming in a couple of days, Natsu looking at Lucy with the same expression she had. "Hey, why don't we buy a swing set for her?" Natsu suddenly said, remembering how she was saying she wanted a swing set so she could swing on it all day long. He just didn't understand why his daughter was so in love with swings. "Ah, that's a great idea!"

"Yeah, but we'll have to buy it next time because Nashi's going to be home from school in an hour."

"We'll go tomorrow, alright?"

"Alright, but don't tell her anything."

"I should be the one telling you that." Lucy sighed and Natsu just gave her a cheeky grin.

~**X**~

"Are you sure you don't want me helping?" Lucy said as she knew Natsu wasn't a type that could put or fix things together—she was worried he might actually get angry and burn it all. But once Natsu flashed her a loving grin, she just smiled back and left to go back inside and cook something for his hard-work.

An hour later she rushes outside hearing Natsu's cursing, worried he might have broken or burned the material but she only saw him in sitting position, sweat dripping down his forehead. "It's impossible."

"Natsu, are you an idiot?"

"Why don't _you_ try then?" Natsu snapped, standing up to cross his arms and pout. Lucy sighed and walked on over to him, snatching the glue-stick from his hands. "You don't put a swing set together with a _glue stick_."

* * *

"Luce, let's play Maria Cart!" Natsu shouted as he burst through the blonde's apartment, the blonde jumping half-a-mile as he came running in with his whole game console in his arms. She can only sigh and help him plug it in and start playing, shouting in victory as she won again and again.

She never understood why Natsu always wanted to play Mario Cart—he always was bad at it.

Or maybe it was different?

When it was the fifth time playing, Lucy watched as Natsu purposely killed himself, jumping off cliffs and driving in front of her attacks. As she won _again_ she frowns, setting her controller down on the floor. "I hate Video Games."

"Why?"

"Because you always let me win!" Lucy whined, Natsu looking at her in surprise as she caught on what he was doing. "Well, because, you always kiss me when you win."

* * *

"Natsu, give me some of your food, damn it!"

"Get your own, ice-freak!"

"You have freaking millions of bags and cans of food and you can't even share _one_?"

"Nope, never, they're mine!" Natsu shouted as he held all the food in his hands, munching on his curry bun as his limps and clothing covered his precious food. Gray growled at him as his stomach growling, wondering why the teacher only let Natsu bring food into the classroom and eat while everyone else has to starve. And the worse thing was—he _never_ shares his food with _anyone_.

It didn't matter who it was; female or male, he will just tell them to fuck off and he eats _right in front of him_.

"You fucking pig," Gray hissed, turning back to the teacher that was ignoring them while teaching, their friends who sat around them all sweat-dropping. "Natsu, please, if you're going to eat then eat quietly." Erza said making Natsu nod, putting his feet back on the floor and sip on his juice box.

Suddenly, the new girl that sat next to him poked him on the shoulder.

Natsu looked to the side and quirked a brow at her, his eyes widening as he realized who it was. "Hey Natsu, mind if you give me some of your drink? I'm really thirsty,"

"Lucy, that flame-head will never share—"

"Sure, what would you like?" Natsu suddenly said, holding out a box of Grape juice and Apple juice in front of Lucy, everyone surrounding them staring at them with wide eyes and jaws dropped. Lucy took the apple juice from him and smile sweetly, "Thanks!"

"Anything for you, Luce." He mumbled, going back to eating and looking at the teacher.

And it happened to be that Natsu only shared food with _Lucy_ just because she was a weirdo.

* * *

Lucy smiled as she saw Natsu and the kid they were babysitting for the night sitting down on the floor watching Toy Story 3, looking oh so very interested in the movie even though it was their 5th time watching that night.

She didn't get why her boyfriend was so childish at times but it was great because he was a great kid-taker.

That's why she allows him to come to work with her—babysitting little kids during the night when their parents leave. At first she rejected the idea knowing Natsu was loud, crazy, and very destructive but surprisingly, around children, he's very sweet and gentle.

"Natsu, you should stop watching Toy Story with Usui and keep him up all night. Usui, it's time for bed."

"But Luuucy!" The two whined at the same time, a giggle escaping her lips. "Come on now," Lucy said as she grabbed the remote, pausing the movie as they both groaned. Usui stood up and ran on over to the bathroom to go brush his teeth and get dressed in his pajama's as Natsu stood up to give Lucy a peck on the lips. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I did."

"I'm glad you did." Lucy smiled as she leaned in to kiss his lips, freezing as she heard Usui's giggling. "Natsu and Lucy, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in a baby carriage!" The child laughed and teased, Natsu walking on over to him. "Natsu don't—"

"Shh, don't tell her my plan!" Natsu suddenly said while putting a finger to his lips. Natsu gave Usui a wink that looked at him with wide eyes, Lucy flushing red.

And that moment, Lucy knew who she'll be marrying one day.

* * *

Lucy jolted awake as something shook the bed, her eyes opening as she turned to see her little girl on the edge of the bed, her eyes full of tears. She looked worried as she sat up, Natsu beating her to it as he scooped Nashi into his arms.

"Mommy, daddy, I had a nightmare."

"Shh, its okay baby, you can sleep with mommy and daddy tonight." Hearing her daughter's cheering and her husband's chuckling, she knew she had the best family she could ever wish for.

* * *

"Lucy, are you done yet? We're late and you know how Erza doesn't like late guests!" Natsu shouted from down the hall as he came closer, peeking in her room to see Lucy grabbing her make-up bag. "Yeah, I'm done. I just need to do my make-up."

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why?" Lucy asked, scrunching her face up as she stopped in front of him. "Why would you put make-up on? You're perfect just the way you are."

* * *

Lucy sat comfortably on the couch as she watched a movie from the screen, Natsu and little Romeo being over for movie-night but taking an awful lot of time in the kitchen getting some food. "They better not be messing up my kitchen," Lucy mumbled angrily, looking up to see a huge spider on the wall.

She let out a loud scream, Natsu bolting into the room with his hand lit on fire. "What's wrong babe?" He yelled, looking around the room for somebody that was there to attack her.

Lucy screamed again as she pointed at the wall where the spider was, Natsu turning around to look at the huge spider. Natsu squealed and ran on back to the kitchen screaming, "Romeo! Romeo! There's a big harry spider on the wall, kill it!"

And Lucy couldn't help but sweat-drop—what a superman Natsu was.

* * *

Natsu was the least romantic guy Lucy knew in her whole entire life but she wouldn't trade him for anybody in the world.

She told him that one day and he bolted out of her apartment, the blonde worrying that he was angry with her. But he came back 10 minutes later, a piece of paper in his hands and a light blush on his cheeks.

Before she knew it, he was reading a poem he had spent 10 minutes writing.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, my last name is Dragneel and yours will be too."

* * *

Lucy didn't know how it happened but her group of friends and her were talking about what they want to be when they grow up and they had the _weirdest_ dreams.

"I want to be Spiderman."

"I want to be a policeman."

"Can I be a painting?"

"I want to be an author!"

"A famous swordsman." Her friends all announced a smile on their faces as they said all their dreams. "What do you want to be when you grow up, Lucy?" Erza asked as everyone of her friends turned to her, a light blush on her cheeks. "Well, I kind of want to be an author."

"Gah, we all knew that." They all laughed and surprisingly, one guy wasn't talking. "Hey Natsu, you okay? You haven't spoken in a while."

"I'm fine,"

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Lucy asked as they all turned towards him, the pink-haired man lifting his head up to gain eye-contact with Lucy. And after that, she knew she was in love.

"Your husband."

* * *

**A/N: **D'awww, I just have so many of these in mind but I can't write so many. xD  
Here is the second chapter, hope you guys liked. :D

Anyways, thanks for reading, hope you guys liked!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **LOTS AND LOTS OF NALU LOVE FROM ME TO YOU. :D

..why am I even writing this? Oh god, I have other stories to update—noooooo.  
Enjoy.

* * *

"Natsu, painting the room for Nashi is the best idea you have ever thought of." Lucy said as she looked at her husband who just gave her a grin, the pregnant woman sighing. She watched him open a can of paint while she took out whatever that was in the room, covering the floor so the paint won't drip. "I mean, you don't need to help. You can rest if you like."

"Natsu, it's not like I'm 8 months pregnant."

"But you're pregnant."

"Yeah, just 2 weeks." Lucy said as Natsu opened his mouth to say something but stopped as soon as Lucy grabbed a paint brush and dipped it into the yellow paint. "Come on, we need to finish painting the room before the sun sets."

"Okay." Natsu replied, grabbing his paintbrush to dip it into the can.

The two started to paint a while till Lucy put her paintbrush down, Natsu stopping to look at his wife. "I'll be back; I need to go use the bathroom."

"Be careful," Natsu warned, the blonde waving her hand in front of her before leaving.

Later, when she came back, she noticed Natsu had more paint on himself rather than the wall they were painting.

* * *

Lucy groaned as she searched the top of her drawer as she heard her ringtone go off in the middle of the night, her mind still clouded with sleep as she managed to grab her phone.

She looked at the screen as she cringed, the bright light burning into her eyes. She pressed the answer button as she pressed it against her ear. "Hello?"

"_Babe?"_

"Natsu, what do you think you're doing calling me at 3 in the morning?"

"_I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep and I missed hearing your voice." _

And for the rest of the night, the two talked as if they haven't talked in years.

* * *

Staring at her the most of one day was the weirdest he has ever felt. Her voice, actions, looks just made him feel all flustered and squirmy in his seat which he did not like.

And one day, when the two were alone, she just faces him and asks him the weirdest question she has ever asked him.

"What's the first thing that comes into your mind when you look at a girl?"

And that stupid side of him which he rarely uses immediately answers back with, "That she's not you."

And till this day, those two are still together.

* * *

Lucy loved roses. She always loved seeing them in the streets or stores or in neighbor's gardens because they were just so beautiful and smell great. And when she gets a boyfriend, she wants them to bring her roses because she just simply loves them.

But none has ever brought it to her.

They'll being her tulips, tiger lilies, dandelions, and other varies of flowers which were beautiful but she rather receive a single red rose over a dozen of tulips.

And one day, she just complains to her best friend and famous salamander from Fairy Tail how she broken up with her latest boyfriend because he almost killed her with the flowers he has brought for her. Natsu wanted to go and burn him to crisp because he almost killed him precious friend but Lucy disagreed, continuously complaining to him why in earthland won't guys buy her roses. Most guys being their woman roses, don't they? But why won't any of hers?

Before Lucy knew it, Natsu had disappeared somewhere—probably tired of hearing her complain—and she was practically sitting at the bar talking to herself for the past 5 minutes.  
She swore she was going to give him a good Lucy-kick to the gut when she sees him again.

Lucy walked home angry and frustrated, mumbling words under her breath but as soon as she opened her apartment door, it has all vanished. The smell and sight of millions of roses were scattered all around her room. Her brown orbs widen and when she saw her best friend crouching to put one last rose down, he looked up and flashed her a grin.

She just didn't understand why he would do such things but whenever he did, she would ask and he would just answer with, "Because I love seeing your smile."

* * *

Lucy was going through a box as Natsu has finally moved in after marriage. The two were moving boxes while Lucy took out his clothes and dishes, going through one box to see a piece of paper lying on the bottom of the box.

Curious, she reached for it and took it out, opening it without Natsu's permission.

She read the title and frowned a bit as it says, _"Marry Lucy—Pros and Cons."_ Why would he make this in the first place?

Out of curiosity Lucy opened it, reading down to the list and making her lips curve up more than it already had. "Pros: _She's beautiful, her laugh, her determination, her smile, her personality, her kindness, her beauty, her eyes, her confidence, her strength,"_ After reading the list that had run off the page, she looked at the Cons to find out that it was blank.

She turned the paper around to look for anything but it was completely blank except for the Pros he has written down. And she couldn't be any happier.

"Hey babe, done unpacking?" Natsu asked as he set down one more box, coming inside the house. Lucy just faced him and gave him a huge smile, running on over to go kiss his lips.

She couldn't ask for a better man.

* * *

"Ah, Lucy!" A man suddenly shouted, the two mages both turning even though one of them weren't named Lucy.

Lucy's face suddenly brightened up as she noticed it was one of her childhood friends. "K—kisu?"

"So it was you—wow, I wouldn't think you would turn out this beautiful!" The man laughed along with Lucy, Natsu awkwardly standing there as he stared back at him and back at his woman. He listened and watched as they talked back and forth, grinning and laughing widely.

When he got tired of hearing it, he tugged on Lucy's arm, the blonde and brown-haired male turning towards him. "Come on, Luce. We need to get home and feed our goldfish,"

"Oh, then I should be going. Nice seeing you, see you."

"Bye!" Lucy waved as he left the blonde turning to face her boyfriend who raised a brow in her direction. "We don't have a goldfish."

"I know."

"You were jealous weren't you?" Lucy smiled as she saw the blush appear on his cheeks, a small giggle escaping his lips. "Natsu, don't worry. Because I rather choose you over anyone in the world."

* * *

"Damn, when does flame-head never have food in his hands?" Gray, one of the popular males in the school asked the orange-haired playboy who walked beside him, shrugging. They both watched as their friend, Natsu Dragneel, munch on some chips as he walked down the hall to their next class.

That guy was such gluttony.

As they were walking down the hallways Natsu ignored everyone who asked for food or greeted him, the male not liking sharing a lot. He only shared food to people who really needed it and these people didn't really need food more than he did. "Now that you mention it, I'm hungry."

"We all are Loke but, flame-head doesn't share. We have to wait for lunch,"

"Yeah we do—"Loke said but stopped as he came colliding with Natsu's back, the playboy backing away to curse at him but stopped when he realized Natsu was staring right at some beautiful blonde that was staring right back at him.

It was the new girl, Lucy Heartfillia, his new and next target.

Loke straightened his shirt as he put on his smirk, about to go over to her to flirt but all of a sudden he saw Natsu shove the bag of chips in front of her, offering her some food.

Everyone around them gasped due to the way Natsu was acting.

Loke stared in shock as he saw Lucy blush and take some food from his bag, thanking him. He glanced over to Gray who leaned towards him, a smirk on his lips.

"That must be Dragneel's princess if he's sharing,"

And Loke couldn't help but think those two would make a cute silly couple.

* * *

"Truth or dare, Natsu?"

"Dare," Natsu said, smirking as he wanted to look all might in front of the blonde who sat across from him. Lucy rolled her eyes as she started to think of a dare. "I dare you to say you love me." Natsu blinked in confusion, Lucy wondering if she said something wrong.

"I said dare, not truth."

* * *

"Oh god, Natsu, what if I say something stupid? What if I accidently spit in the person's face? What if I embarrass myself in front of everyone in the world who's watching me?" Lucy rambled on and on, gasping at certain things as her interview was soon to be happening.

The woman has finally become a famous author and was going to get her first interview, her boyfriend being with her to calm her down.

"Jeez, calm down, Luce. You'll be fine, I promise. Just look at me and at the interviewer time to time, alright?" Natsu instructed the blonde nodding as worry still lingered in her eyes. Natsu gave a dashing smile as he leaned in, kissing the top of her head.

"_Everyone give it up for Lucy Heartfillia!"_ The speakers announced, Lucy becoming stiff already. Natsu chuckled and gave her a kiss on the lips, the stiffness calming down a bit. "Go do your best and remember, eyes on me, alright?" Natsu said as he let Lucy go, the blonde whining as Natsu backed away, giving her a smile and a wink, leaving to go sit in the audience.

Lucy frowned as she turned back, sighing and taking in deep breaths. She walked onto stage and everyone clapped, shouting out her name and she smiled brightly, her brown orbs searching for a hint of pink and handsome.

She sat down nervously as she still scanned the crowd, biting her lip nervously. Where has that idiot gone?

"So, Lucy, what do you think of your first interview?" The male asked the blonde who was turning to face him. She smiled at him as she sat up, clearing her throat. "It's . . . really scary. Being in front of everyone like this and speaking . . . I'm afraid if I mess up I might have to crawl into a hole and die!" Lucy said truthfully and everyone burst out laughing. Lucy also laughed sheepish as she scanned the crowd again, her brown orbs finding something waving.

She found Natsu and a bright smile came to her face, Natsu giving her a playful wink.

"Alright, about the book, it's a romance, adventure, and humor book, isn't it?"

"Yes it is,"

"How'd you think of it?" Lucy looked into the crowd to see Natsu, her brown orbs never leaving his face. "Well, I had my boyfriend help me when writers block happen and I would normally write about things I saw in movies or real life."

"Oh really? And your boyfriend, Natsu Dragneel, helped with some of your stories?"

"Yes, that is why the book is dedicated to my Mama and my boyfriend, Natsu. His name is also in the credits," Lucy said trying to hold back her laughter as Natsu gave her kissy and weird faces from the crowd. She glanced on over to him and saw him give her a wink and a smirk, a blush appearing on her face.

After the interview was over Lucy ran on over to backstage, her face red as she looked for Natsu. Once she found her idiotic boyfriend she ran on over to him and gave him a huge hug. "Congratulations, babe! You did great!"

"Yeah, and thanks for distracting me with your stupid kissy faces." Lucy said as she pinched his cheeks, a cheeky grin appearing on his face. He leaned in and kissed her lips, pulling away moments later.

"Anything for my love,"

* * *

"I hate you!" Lucy shouted as tears streamed down her face as Natsu's eyes widen. He just realized that they were fighting and taking it too far. "W—what?"

"I said I hate you!" Lucy repeated, looking at him with blood-shot eyes, tears streaming down her face, and her hands clenched into fists. Natsu frowned as he looked down at the ground, his head suddenly being lifted up once more.

He stepped forward and grabbed her wrist, pulling her in to kiss her on the lips.

Lucy looked at him with wide eyes, pulling away to place a hand over her kissed lips. "Well baby, I love the way you lie."

* * *

**A/N: **Here it is! My third chapter to that lovey dovey, mushy wushy, and stuff like that.  
All for you guys and I don't know why, I keep writing this—so many ideas!

Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a lovey review. C;


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I CAN'T SLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.

So, I just have to spend time writing NaLu. AND IT'S A SCHOOL NIGHT. D:

* * *

Natsu grinned loudly as the audience clapped for him, his other band-members all sitting down on the couch beside him as they were here for a interview.

The clapping had died out and the interviewer started asking question, things about their music, how they're progressing, and how the new album is doing and he replied along with the others, laughing time to time.

Suddenly, the interviewer smiled grinned mischievously and leaned towards Natsu, the male blinking in confusion.

"So, Natsu how is you and Lucy's relationship? Still going strong?"

As Natsu was about to reply to the question, his other band-members answered for him. "With the noises they make every night—I'm 100% they're still going strong."

"Shut up, ice-block!" Natsu said as he punched his arm playfully, a huge grin and a blush on his cheeks, his eyes catching a glimpse of the camera.

He was sure Gray was going to get pummeled to the ground by his woman once he gets home but he couldn't care less.

* * *

"_Ow—!"_ Lucy yelped in pain as she let the knife go and lift her cut finger up to her face to examine it. Natsu turned around in alarm as he watched his partner hiss in pain, his immediate reaction to run on over to see if she was okay.

He frowned when he saw the cut on her finger, grabbing her hand to bring it closer to face ignoring the protests. "You should be careful,"

"I was—I was just dozing off a bit. It's just a small cut, no need to worry."

"Luce, how can I not?"

"It's not like I'm going to die—"Lucy started to say but stopped when Natsu put her finger in his mouth, sucking on the small cut. Her eyes widen and a heavy blush spread across her cheeks as she watched—which weirdly made her a bit excited—Natsu pulling away a minute later. "You better watch yourself,"

"Y—yes sir."

And that moment Lucy felt like she wanted even more cuts on her fingers to just allow Natsu to suck on her fingers.

* * *

Lucy pouted as she couldn't get Natsu's attention, the pink-haired male too engrossed into his video game to even notice her. It has been almost an hour and he has not even given her a single look.

Lucy frowned as she looked at the screen where he shot zombies and ran from them; the blonde's head on his lap as he sat crossed legs, his back against the couch. She was bored out of her mind and she came over to make Natsu un-bore her but it seemed like her boyfriend was more interested into the game than he was to her.

She even tried making funny faces and bribing him with food but he just ignored her, his face scrunched up in concentration.

Lucy looked up at her boyfriend's face to see him still concentrated on the game, the blonde wondering what to do. She puckered her lips as she started to think, surprised to see something warm pressed against her lips a moment later.

She blinked and looked at Natsu who was looking at her for the first time, a small smirk on his lips. "Hey babe—don't pucker your lips like that, it distracts me."

* * *

Lucy squealed in excitement as Gray picked her up in his shoulders, the two of them grinning and smiling widely as Natsu watched from behind with a small smile on his lips.

He decided that he'll let Gray come to the park with them because Lucy hasn't seen her best friend for a while and he was actually a bit glad.

But he sort of felt like a third wheel but he was okay with it.

"Hey snow-ball, you drop her, I'll kill you!" And after her said that Gray immediately put Lucy down and the two looked at him with a sheepish grin on their faces, a satisfied smirk on his lips.

Man, did he love being Lucy's boyfriend.

* * *

Lucy tapped her fingers on the table as she leaned her head against her palm, a scowl on her lips as she tried her best not snapping.

It was just _not fair_. Like, come on, they should at least understand that he was _hers_.

"So, all you have to do is watch carefully what your enemy is going to do next." Natsu instructed as he walked around the classroom, the room filled with ladies and men looking at the dragon slayer teaching his class. The ladies sighed and cooed at the handsome salamander while the guys watched him carefully, Lucy getting angrier every second.

"And when you eventually hit your enemy and he falls back—you can't stop. You need to—"

"Natsu-Sensei!"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Can we practice?" Lucy growled as she glared at the student who obviously was flirting with Natsu, the celestial mage itching to grab Aquarius key and drown everyone in here that was giving _her_ dragon slayer the goo-goo eyes.

Natsu opened his mouth to say something but stopped when the alarm rang, making the students groan and Lucy cheer silently. "Maybe next time." He flashed a grin and coos were heard once again.

The students all filed out of the room one by one till Lucy and Natsu were the only one left, the blonde huffing as her boyfriend turned to look at the pouting mage. Natsu turned around and walked on over to her, standing at the other side of the table as he leaned towards her, flashing a sweet lopsided grin. "Why so pouty?"

"Didn't you realize anything?" Natsu cocked a brow at her, wondering what she was saying. "What?"

"Those girls were all flirting with you—it was disgusting."

Natsu raised a brow at her. "Really?"

"Yes, didn't you notice?"

"No, because you were the only girl I noticed."

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter is going to be short and the last one—Suite life on deck—remember? ;-;  
ASjkwgefwe, I miss it!

Anyways, here is the chapter and I'm writing the others so no worries, I'm still going on strong!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Just because I'm in a lovey dovey mood. And seeing Natsu and Lucy with a family and stuff just makes me fan-girl because, I'm a Naluer.  
This one's for you, lovelies. ;*

* * *

Nashi came running up to Lucy and Natsu as they sat on the couch doing their own thing.

Natsu was the first one to notice his little girl and leaned down, picking her up to set on his lap. Nashi grinned and faced Lucy as the small 3-year-old grabbed her mother's arm.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She began, "I want a little brother or sister!"

Lucy froze as she stared at her pink-haired daughter as Natsu smirked and turned to look at his wife, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"What do you think, babe?"

* * *

Natsu lied on the couch as he waited for his wife to return, having his 8-month-old daughter sitting on his stomach as he held her by her sides. She was the split image of Lucy but had his pink hair, making him love her even more than he already does.

He gave his daughter a big grin as she drooled and stared at him. "Fairy Tail!"

"Faare tah!" She shouted as he yelled that out, a huge grin appearing on his face. "Fairy Tail!"

"Momma!"

"No, Fairy Tail, babe."

"Momma!" Nashi said again as she lifted her hands up and Natsu turned his head to the side to see Lucy staring at them with a huge smile on her face. She walked on over to them and kissed both of them, grinning from ear to ear.

"I love you both,"

* * *

Lucy started to cut some vegetables up as she was making some dinner for Natsu and her, humming a soft tune while working.

She dumped the vegetables in the pot and pulled out some carrots, her sweet humming being interrupted with the loud voice of her boyfriend who came barging in.

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!"

Lucy sighed and turned around, facing her boyfriend who had a banana in his hand. She cocked a brow at his direction in confusion.

"Does this turn you on?" He asked as he started to put the banana in his mouth, slowly biting it while staring into her brown orbs.

And all Lucy could do was blush and laugh at his stupidity.

* * *

Natsu tapped his fingers on his desk as he waited for the teacher to come in, getting slightly annoyed by the whispers and squeals behind him.

Why couldn't those fan-girls of him have to find _him_ attractive?

All of them were not his type and he keeps telling them that but they always seem to fall harder for him, determined to get his love.

And that annoyed him.

Natsu huffed and he looked up at the clock, watching as the clock ticked on by. He continued staring at it for 5 more minutes and when he heard the door open, he sighed in relief.

"Finally, Mr. Clive you—"He started to say but stopped once he saw who it was.

It was a student he has never seen with shining golden hair, beautiful chocolate brown eyes, sexy body, and perfect face that made his breath hitch.

He continued to stare at her as she walked past him, his eyes wide and his heart beat increasing with every second. He gulped and let out a breath, suddenly getting nervous.

Was it him or was it love at first sight?

* * *

Natsu held a mirror up as he showed Lucy's reflection, the blonde staring at herself to see if she had something on her face or something but only saw herself.

Confused, she looked at Natsu who grinned cheekily.

"See that girl in the mirror? I'm going to marry her one day."

* * *

"Would you cry if I died?" Lucy asked as she just finished reading her novel that ended the two main characters dying together. It was a tragedy romance—which she just loved reading—and she was curious to know if Natsu would cry.

"No," Natsu deadpanned making Lucy frown. "Oh," she said, feeling a bit hurt that he wouldn't care.

She looked back at her book as she felt like she was going to cry, surprised when Natsu grabbed her hand and looked right into her eyes.

"I would die with you and find you in heaven so we could be together again."

* * *

Lucy sighed as she walked in her garden, a huge frown present on her face.

She missed him—she really did.

She didn't understand why her father wanted somebody that she obviously didn't love; Lucy loved Natsu and that was it but _no_, he kicks him out and tells him to never see her again.

Just like in movies, the rich princess lives an unhappy life because the poor man in the streets isn't approved by her father.

But love it all that counts, right?

Lucy felt like crying again but she has cried too much all week that no more tears came out.

Now she was lonely, sad, and so upset all she could think of was the good memories she had with him. Those bright pink locks, the cute grin, those cool tattoos, loveable laugh, muscular arms, tan body, handsome face, deep sexy voice—

"Hey babe!"

Lucy turned around as she heard the familiar voice, gawking at what she was seeing.

Natsu was climbing over her fence and grinning at her with that adorable grin of his.

"N—Natsu?! What are you doing here? You know my father will kill you if he sees you!"

"Babe, I don't give a fuck about your dad."

* * *

Lucy cleared her throat and voiced out some words, squealing a second later as she could finally hear her voice again.

After losing her voice for almost 2 weeks, she was glad she could hear her own voice again.

"Natsu! Natsu! I got my voice back,"

"I know and I missed it," Natsu said giving her a grin than a kiss on the temple. Lucy blushed and grabbed onto his shoulders. "Tell me what to say! I'll say anything!"

"I rather have you scream my name again than hear you say anything," Natsu purred in her ear before he carried her off.

* * *

**A/N: **SOOOOO, I was feeling lovey dovey so one more chapter!  
Hurray! Anyways, here it is. Don't die from feels, keep your ovaries in check, R.I.P. ;*

Love you guys!


End file.
